Jaapie Botha
Jaapie Botha (pronounced "Bo-cha"), also called "The Judge", is the primary antagonist of The Power of One. He is portrayed by Daniel Craig (in his young adult years) and by Robbie Bulloch (in his teenage years). History PK, the protagonist of the film, is victimised by all the boys at the school, but most of all by the older boys, led by Jaapie. In one incident, PK is urinated on by Botha and other students, earning the name "Pisskop" (pisshead in Afrikaans) and causing him to wet his bed often to avoid confronting the teens. Later when he goes home to attend his mother's funeral, he tells Nanny about the bedwetting. She arranges for the Zulu medicine man Dabula Manzi to come and cure PK of his bedwetting. Dabula Manzi helps PK to conquer his fears by leading him into the dreamworld (he touches the trunk of a charging elephant, causing it to be docile). PK is given a chicken, which he names Grandpa Chook, and becomes possibly PK's best friend he'll ever have during his childhood. One day, PK is captured, along with Grandpa Chook, by the other boys and brought to a mock-trial by Botha, which reveals his new obsession with Hitler and the depths of his hatred for the English. First, Grandpa Chook is taken, hung from the ceiling by her feet, and Botha kills her by hitting him with a rock from a sling. Enraged, PK lunges at Botha, knocking him backwards onto a small flag that pierces his buttocks, humiliating Botha when the other boys laugh at his pain and embarrassment. In anger, Botha orders PK to be hung in the same position as Grandpa Chook, where Botha attempts to hit him in the forehead with a rock from his sling. At that moment a teacher comes in, sees what's happening, and slaps Botha in the face, calling him a "dummkopf" (idiot). Afterward, Botha is expelled and reprimanded by his family. Ever since then, Botha blames PK for his current fate. Years later, Botha now serves as a sergeant of the South African Police, serving as the right-hand man to the ruthless Colonel Breyton, spreading across their xenophobic policies. It wasn't until Professor Daniel Marais requested Breyton to put an investigation on PK's ties to a multiracial boxing gym and his secret date with the professor's daughter Maria, that PK's enmity with Botha start to come into full circle. PK's clashes against the South African Police came into full circle when Maria is killed during a raid on the multiracial church by the forces, much to PK and Daniel's distraught. When the night comes following Maria's funeral, Breyton leads a violent raid on Alexandra. During the battle, many of the citizens and South African Police officers are killed, including Breyton himself. Botha, being the only senior officer alive on the battlefield, prepares to murder the local boxing promoter, but is beaten up to a pulp by an angry PK. Still refusing to accept his loss, Botha spots a loaded gun inside one of his dead officers' holsters. He attempts to shoot PK, but Gideon Duma, a close friend of PK, uses a baseball bat to knock the gun of his hand. Duma then smacks Botha on the head with the bat, killing him. Category:Sociopaths Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nazis Category:Complete Monster Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supremacists Category:Gunmen Category:Soldiers Category:Military Villains Category:Dark Judges Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Hatemongers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Fascists Category:War Criminals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Warmonger Category:Animal Killers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Enforcer Category:Henchmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Cops Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Whip Users Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Mutilators Category:Fearmongers Category:Fighter Category:Misogynists Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Extremists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Defilers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Outright Villains Category:Delusional Category:The Heavy Category:Book Villains Category:Fanatics